


Like a glove

by Thapphireth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronn needs Tyrion's advice on his latest choice of undergarments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a glove

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there does not seem to actually be anything like the garment described in the story. Let us leave it at "artistic license"?

"Does this suit me well?"  
Tyrion looked around and spat out his wine.  
"Where did you find that?"  
Bronn smirked. "Guess."  
"You sound awfully proud of yourself for a man whose cock is only half hidden behind a woman's smallshirt."  
The smirk became a full grin. "'m awfully proud of my cock, is all."  
Tyrion tried not to stare. He feared he was doing a poor job of it.  
"Aha! Saw you looking just now."  
"I'd rather look at your delicately chiseled shoulders -this cut enhances their loveliness, it really does- but the jumping of your flesh is decidedly too distracting. And whose smallshirt is this anyway?"  
Bronn stopped strutting about, a perverse glint in his eye. "Guess."  
"I'm afraid I won't like the answer."  
"Found it in Lancel's things."  
Tyrion's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then he smirked too.  
"I never knew you liked my sister that much."  
"I figured impersonating her was the best way to get into your pants."  
"Cersei's shirts, my pants, don't you have your own clothes? Or are you just that greedy?"  
Bronn's smile faded, and he looked Tyrion in the eye.  
"I want to fuck you."  
"I know."  
A few seconds passed without either of them saying a word, then Bronn raised an eyebrow.  
"So?"  
"Why would you want to fuck me, when this place is full of comelier men and women?" Tyrion asked slowly. _Damn the man_ , he thought, _no one in such a ridiculous garb should be allowed to look this arousing._  
Bronn shrugged.  
"You make me want."  
"Want what?" asked Tyrion, suddenly angry. "Know what it's like to bed the Imp?"  
A raised eyebrow, again.  
"Know what it's like to have a cock up my arse. You want to, or not?"  
Tyrion opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, and nodded.  
Bronn gave a small smile, and crossed the room to kneel next to where Tyrion was sitting.  
_Well, I'll be damned_ , thought Tyrion as the sellsword kissed him. _At least he's not a whore._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like a glove, illustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587469) by [Synaes-tea-sia (Leafenclaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafenclaw/pseuds/Synaes-tea-sia)




End file.
